Talk:MarioWiki
This is the place to discuss the Main Page article and MarioWiki in general. You can leave a message by clicking the + link or the leave message link (depending on which skin you use). There's already a Mario Wiki. http://www.mariowiki.com/Main_Page.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:47, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :I have placed a message on the main page's talk page on the other Mario Wiki because some of there users vandalised us. Most are known spammers. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:49, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Also don't go spamming them, because they spammed us. That might have been what dummmmy trIed to get us to do. He was trying to start a spam war! MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:59, 11 January 2008 (UTC) dummmmmy also spammed the other Mariowiki. 75.83.141.204 18:36, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Featured Articles I know this is a little early but when should we start the featured articles? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 21:51, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :We should start Featured Articles when we have at least 10 articles of a good-quality length with images and links etc. Jordan Hatch talk 11:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page Image Can we have some sort of proposal system for the main page images? Jordan Hatch talk 20:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure. Now that the previous month is over, what should we have? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: I don't know. Perhaps we should wait until we have more images on the wiki, so we can choose some which feel more suited to the Main Page. Jordan Hatch talk 22:16, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Just in case you didn't know, I'm on the other wiki as well. So I know that. Also see the date on the previous post, that was old news. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 19:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Greetings! I'm from the Wikia Gaming Team, and I want to add the Mario Wiki to the spotlights running on Wikia (those little ads for other wikis that you see). We're specifically going to feature you on the Super Smash Bros. wiki because we think that a lot of people interested in SSB would also be interested in Mario. The only catch is that in order to be eligible to be featured, you have to meet our best practices. The good news is that you already meet almost all of them! The only problem is that your Main Page is still called "Main Page". To help with Google ranking, we suggest that you rename your main page to "Mario Wiki". This is pretty easy to do. You can learn about how to do this, and find more suggestions about promoting your wiki here. Of course, you don't have to do this, but we think it's a good idea, it's pretty easy, and we'll help promote you if you do. ;) I'll be watching. Let me know if you have any questions. --KyleH (talk) 18:42, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :I moved it. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 19:39, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks. --KyleH (talk) 19:58, 13 March 2008 (UTC) dude, why did you copy the mariowiki? BlueYoshter :We didn't and if you were smart enough to look at the site notice, you would have said nothing. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Copy? As in, concept? 'Cause I wouldn't say Mario's an new, original concept to base fan-made material on. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle'']] 21:54, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Character Template I copied the Template:Character from my wiki (mario Party Wiki) in hopes that you guys would use it to spiff up your character articles. However I seem to be only guy who does. Check Mario, Luigi, Shadow Mario, Bowser, and Peach articles. - Count Caterpie :Thanks. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC)